Some assemblies used in gas turbine engines may include components comprising ceramic matrix composite material. During use of those assemblies, ceramic matrix composite components may experience stresses approaching or even exceeding the stresses allowed by the ceramic matrix composite material. Increasing the strength and/or rigidity of such ceramic matrix composite components when used in the assemblies may therefore be desirable.